


The Life and Death of Tillie Bennett

by Flowerpowergal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Other, Siblings, Suicide, Victorian, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerpowergal/pseuds/Flowerpowergal
Summary: The story of my oc Tillie Blanche Bennett, from birth to current times in black butler. Dealing with happy life fading away with childhood and weath not being what its cracked up to be. Leading into her life...or death, living as a reaper.





	The Life and Death of Tillie Bennett

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for near the end, she claims her own life. I hope you enjoy ^-^ second part will be her life as a reaper

[C]Tillie was born into a family, not rich but not poor either. Her family had a rather sucessful restaurant business with multiple locations in europe. She was the first child of Bram and Fannie Bennett, the current owners of the business that at her birth was set to be hers one day. Her father travled alot to check on various franchises and make bussiness deals, normally she stayed home with her mother at the main location in London, mainly serving to people higher up in society or people looking to have a higher level of dining as a treat when it could be affoarded. The workers and regular customers knew her well, it was a common occurance to have a small 3 year old girl trying to set drinks on the table on her tippy toes only to be picked up by a worker or her mother as to not break the cups. When she got older occationally she would travel with her father with his defense to her mother's objections being some remark about 'teaching em young!' She loved her dad, he was a happy jolly man, the corners of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled or laughed kinda like father Christmas when he would come to talk to her on christmas eve and ask her if shes been good. He would tell her stories on the rides to meetings but never really let her come in when he was doing business, she normally got to play outside or try and help someone in the household or factory but in the end not really help in getting things done. 

Christmas was her favorite time of year though. Seeing a blanket of cold powdery snow coat London in its sparkling cold crystals, getting to see her family that lived far off, the visit from father christmas, it just had this magical feel and winter was just a dream that bled into the real world. As she got older her ability to bring smiles to customers, desire to be more help and love for her family didn't stop and neither did profits in the family bussiness. 

When she was 6 she started school and lessons as most children did, attending a school with other students and having some lessons at home such as dancing and Cello lessons. Things that would help her be a proper lady as an adult and attractive to her future husband. She loved the cello, she could just imagine playing it in a music hall or a Gala, her bow gliding across the strings as a ballerina did across a the stage. The vivid images of people dancing and ladies beautiful and colorful dresses twirling as they danced to the music with their partners. She wanted to wear a pretty dress like the ladies married to the men daddy talked to some day. They were all so nice and elegant somehow walking in the dresses with heeled slippers on and their hair up beautifully, jewelry glittering when she looked up at them. All the people daddy met with were so pretty and fancy, except when they weren't. She wasn't very light on her feet or anywhere near as graceful as the women she saw when she went places with daddy. She always stepped on her dance teacher's toes, but he didn't seem to mind, he was a handsome young man with redish brown hair and hazel eyes, an amazing dancer too. She would never get the hang of it as good as he had of course. 

Nothing too big happened in her life, it was mainly continued as usual. Going to school, Having lessons, trying to help at the resturant, traveling with her father. She liked the repetitiveness of it though. She had the routine down and was locked in her schedule. When she was 9 her father let her play cello in the restaurant while it was open. The customers seemed to not mind it, she thought she was pretty good at the instrument. After that she got a pretty blue dress with white lacey ends and trim. It was shorter than the pretty ones she always saw ladies in and probably much easier to walk in dispite the many layers to the skirt. The restaurant only did better and better as she got older and the business ran by so many generations of her family got better. She had less and less lessons at the school and more at home as they regularly got higher income from the high class restaurant and its mostly wealthy patrons. They moved from their small town house to a bigger house, though still in London, when she was 10. Her mother said it was like the summer houses some rich people had, but just not quite as big. 

Her favorite time was when the snow was fresh and it wasn't long after the first snow of winter and she joined her father for another trip, she couldn't ever quite remember what the man they always saw did or who he was but it was easy to remember his son. The boy was a few years younger than her and they always played in the yard till his nanny made them come inside and warm up. His nanny was a sweet lady, not like the ladies with the pretty dresses though. She wasnt old but wasn't young and her hair was a chestnut brown always in a braid with a few brown ringlets framing her face. Her dress was more of like what workers wore, a little above her ankles and a dark red color when it was wintertime. The boy she loves to play with was Leo King, he cried alot but that was probably just becauee he was younger but he was alota fun to play with and talk to. She always wished he lived closer so they could play together more and she could play the cello for him if he would sit still long enough. She always wore her favorite dress when they went there, a pretty blue with black trim and it fell about halfway down her shin. Black boots or mary janes and white stockings paired with it and her dad, who after many years of practice could do it, braided her hair and put a silk flower in it to match. She liked looking nice and pretty even if it was a pain sometimes. Seeing the pretty blue dress twirl or the sound of the skirts moving always made her smile and giggle with happiness. 

Eventully all her lessons were at home and she started going places other than their houses to meet with people in accompanying her dad. New people and new places things were changing and her little world would be getting bigger. When she was 12 mommy and daddy told her she was gunna be a big sister so she had to be really good or else it wouldnt come or it could be sent back. Of course already being a good girl she didn't have to change much in her habits and that Fall a little sister showed up. Her name was Zadie and she was pretty and didn't act up, momma told her it was because she was being such a good big sister. She loved the little girl dispite her taking most of her parent's time and attention...and taking the attention of customers..and sometimes her tutors. Even her dance teacher would get distracted by her sometimes. Her and daddy went on less trips which made her sad but she knew she had to keep being an amazing big sister so Zadie was a good girl too. People always remarked 'shes a very handsome baby' or 'A very nice baby, not fussy.' She figured this would eventully die down, something in her didn't wanna love the baby. It made people care not about her as much, she wasnt the ball of sunshine that would light up the room anymore, not everyone loved her. She feared the baby would eventully decide she wasn't needed and everyone would agree because shes the baby and no one ever got mad at or scolded the baby. What if mommy and daddy kicked her out because they loved Zadie more, she wouldn't have her pretty dresses or get to go places with daddy, or see Leo, or play the cello and have her lessons anymore. She even had a terrible dream that she was playing with Leo and he ran away from her, abandoned her and started playing with the pretty baby all bundled up in the soft snow but she didn't tell mommy and daddy. She didn't wanna give them ideas. It wasnt untill christmas anyone found out about her fears, leo had no idea even after their playtime that winter, her mother and father didn't know, none of her tutors, no one. That was until her family came for Christmas a few weeks before the holiday. She normally always ran to greet her family, her grandparents, her great uncle, aunts and uncles, but she didn't this time, and it was noticed. She wasnt as enthusiastic in greeting the family she loved, she knew they would care more about Zadie anyways. But to her suprise someone didn't go see the baby, he came to see her, talk to her. Her grandfather joined her in the room she had her cello and dance lessons in, she sat on the floor in rhe middle of the room. Her holy berry red dress sprawled out on the shiny floors and he sat down beside the little girl and just talked to her. He didn't press as to why she was sad or mention her sister they just talked about things they loved doing together and planned on doing while he was there, about what shes been up to, her lessons, she talked about playing the cello and about Leo, catching up since they only had this much time together once a year and being close, liked to make it count, and finally, when she was ready, she mentioned Zadie. They had a long conversation about being an older sibing and how its hard and how its like no one cares now that theres a baby. She hadnt realized Grandpa had a little sister, she apparently lives in france though and doesn't visit or write...ever. "As scary and as hard as it may seem a sibling is a best friend for life that looks up to you. Shes important right now because shes new but that will never make your mother and father love you any less than before." His words of advice, spoken from experience rang true. He didn't realize that when he was younger and now his little sister doesn't talk to anyone in the family. Hours later after their long talk about literally everything they rejoined the family, a new spark of happiness in Tillie knowing as a big sister she had a job more important than anyone in the world. She wasnt scared anymore and she played with Zadie and loved the little girl as she had before her fears arose. Her and grandfather spent alot of the holiday together, even in his old age he managed to play with her in the snow. They went around london together, peeking in all the shop windows at the pretty displays for the holidays. Happliy yelling happy Christmas to passerbys, and brightening a season Tillie had previously would be spent alone in the snow on the street in dingy old clothes that didn't quite fit anywhere just right. They saw a show at the theater and she played cello for him and they danced (he let her stand on his feet though). Her annual visit from Father Christmas a few days before Christmas was exciting, him getting to see what a good sister shes been even though she was scared but that shes not scared now. She contemplated what she wanted to ask him for this year. There were those pretty porcelain dolls she saw with grandfather along side other goregous trinkets and music boxes with little shiny ballerinas spinning to the plinks of the music on her tip toes. It must be awfully hard for those little ballerinas to stay like that for so long but grandpa said thats why only the best ballerinas go to music boxes. Her dance teacher could probably be in a music box even though he wasn't a ballerina, he was a very good dancer. Maybe ask him to have her and leo able to play more or for grandpa to live closer so they can have fun more often and he can help her be a big sister or maybe to get to have that dream from when she first started playing the cello, having pretty ladies in fluffy bright dresses spinning along and dancing with their partners to her playing, or even to see what thats like. Those parties and galas, to get to at least hear the music and see the dancing though she knew for a fact she could never be as amazing and beautiful as those doing the dances. Making up her mind she decided what she would wish for. She wanted to be able to even just see one of those parties and maybe go with grandpa. The chubby and white bearded man was suprised at her response, though fearing he would not be able to do that due to his reaction she quickly put in a comment about the music boxes with the little dancers spinning around in them to the plunk of a small song when it was wound. He nodded thoughtfully giving a warm smile as he always does and said he would do his best. The day finally came and she ran in her nightgown to the main sitting room where the beautiful tree was set up. Under the festivly decorated tree sat gifts wrapped carefully in decorated paper bags and boxes. Each was opened, every family member had some and it was a wonderful time. After everything was opened one last box hid behind the tree, Tillie had to crawl under the branches to reach it, pulling it with the tips of her fingers and crawling out with it, pine needles stuck in the back of her hair. A tag on it had the most beautiful hand writing of her name: Tillie Blanche Bennett, it was wrapped in silver wrapping and a satin ribon helped it stay secured. It was pulled off and the box carefully opened. Inside sat the prettiest music box she had ever seen. It had a round base with the prettiest porcelain dancer. It wasn't a ballerina like most she saw no it was a girl in a pretty blue dress that looked alot like her favorite blue dress just more of a ball gown than a regular dress, and more adult looking of course. A key sat in the botton of the box attached to the silver chain of a necklace. She wound the box with the key and the soft plunking of a beautiful song filled her ears. She almost didnt realize the song was over till she went to take out the key when she heard a soft click and the box opened up. A note sat inside and she removed it before closing back the box and setting it down to read the note. A wax seal held it closed though she had no idea who's seal was on the imprint. She traced her fingers over it before breaking the seal and opening the letter. The beautiful cursive hand writing sprawlwd across the page as fluidly as a feather twirling and gliding through the air. An invitation, from whaf she understood it wasnt quite the Ball she dreamed of, more of a bussiness party inviting 3 generations of the Bennett family to attend enjoying reminising about the past making deals and such for the present and planning for the future and would be next summer. Her smile shinned as bright as the sun when she went to tell her grandfather and Father the good news.

Time passed, she grew less anxious about her sister and the attention on the baby died down, bringing her back to being thw happy girl she once was. Her father prepared her to be around so many professional grown ups by showing her more of the bussiness side of things, how ro act and carry herself, proper manners at this type of event and started training that had already been planned ro happen of course but he initially assumed it to happen further down the line but you can never be too prepared. 

The big day came and her father, her grandfather, and her arrived at a beautiful manor. She had on a pale, natural looking pink dress, her hair pulled back into a higher braid than she normally wore and she had a hat on, it was a woven type of material, short and flat on top with a yellow band and silk flowers fastened on one side. The party was mostly older men, some had brought wives or sons but not really many her age, which could be understood seeing shes so young. People stood around and talked but she was intranced by people watching, not paying much attention to what her grandpa and dad were speaking about with a bald man with a scraggly grey beard and round glasses balanced on his nose. He was probably closer to grandpa's age than daddy's. She saw musicians setting up for the festivities to begin. A woman rounded the walls, watching and pacing to make sure everything was running smoothly. Her dress was formal yes, but more functional than fancy. People having conversations with old friends and meeting new ones, this went on for some time till a man stepped up and tapped his champange glass with a spoon, he was near her so he had a pretty good view of him right now at least. He had on a pale blue outfit, it was way fancier than most suits though, gold details adorned it and he spoke up, introducing himself and declaring the festivities to begin. He walked right by her and she looked up at him in amazement, was he really really this rich to have all this stuff, was he nobel? That hadn't even occured to her thst he could be nobel! She expected him to go off and do come business but he didn't. He took a few steps back and knelt down to her height.

"Now who might you be little one?" She would always remember his voice as she looked at his greyish blue eyes and smooth blonde hair paritally in his face but mostly pulled back into a neat ponytail. She was silent for a moment, jaw dropped before she realized she should respond 

"Tillie Blanche Bennett sir! Im going to own my father's business one day, my family has really nice restaruants all over the place." She had a proud, very matter a fact tone trying to do as daddy said and sound professional. The man chuckled and stood up holding a hand to the little girl, sensing her excitement and amazement, deciding business could wait one dance. 

"Thats a very pretty name Lady Tillie, well may i trouble you for this dance." He held his hand lower for the young girl to accept it, her grandfsther and Father had taken notice at this point and watched the exchange. The beautiful man looked at her father a moment awaiting some consent to give the little girl this dance seeing as this must be a awfully boring thing for her so far. Her father gave a small nod giving consent to his idea as Tille curtsied and put her hand in his accepting it.

"I would love to mister!" She had giggled and placed her hand on his as her teacher had taught her in accepting a dance...oh gosh she hadn't even thought about accidentally stepping on his toes but she wouldn't let her worry ruin this fun. He took her to the dance floor, the older men that accompanied her in tow to watch with others that had gathered round. No one else was dancing, but as she realized that the music started and there was no turning back now. He had to lean a little but was still very graceful across the dancefloor in the eleagant waltz. At one point he picked her up and spun her before placing her back down and continuing the dance. She got lost in the music and didn't miss a step for once and soon the song ended and they parted he said hiz goodbye and pleasure to have danced and bowed as she curtsied politely parting after she was returned to her grandfather. Her father had left for other business dealings and entrusted his daughter with his father, who of course as the responsible grandfather he was decided he was going to show off his granddaughter to his old buddies and business partners that had since been replaced by their children or successors. She was asleep before the party's end and was bwing held on the hip of her grandfather for a while. Her father came and got her later, wanting her to be with him some of the bussiness talks. 

She woke that night in a game room, laid in a chair next to a boy, about 18 tense and watching the older men speaking over a billiards game. She rubbed her eyes and ended up talking to the boy, hes apparently one of the men's son who would be taking over the company soon, and he was terribly nervous about it. The night came to an end and life went back to normal with only a few changes, more friends for one thing. Her father met some people at the party who had daughters her age back home, and arranged for them to have time to play once and a while. 

When she was 16 Zadie began lessons and immediatly excelled at them. She was a naturally gifted dancer and pianist, she had beautiful doll eyes and rosy cheeks, a small more gentle nose and pretty curls. Things Tillie didn't have. Zadie was tallented and always praised for it and much prettier than her even dispite being so much younger and being only a child not a young lady like Tillie, on her way to taking over her family's business when the time comes. She still visited people and always loved cristmas and winter and playing the cello and never forgot about dancing with the beautiful man. Her visit with leo she looked forward to this winter wasn't quite what she was looking forward to either. Leo told her while they were working on pushing snow to make a snowman he would be leaving in spring. His father was sending him to boarding school and he wouldn't be home for year. In a pact to always remember their friendship though rhey exchanged items of great importance to one another. She gave him the necklace with the key from that very special christmas to keep with him through school and he gave her a ring, it was silver with intricate designs etched onto the sides, it had been a gift on his 15th birthday from the staff that helped raise him as recognition for him becoming a young man. She wore it always though it was too big for her so normally it was either on her thumb or on a silver chain around her neck. It was disappointing not getting to see him for so many years but she just had to hold on till his return. She kept at as she was, her father let her attend more proper bussiness dealings to learn how it goes and even let her join in on some, proving to be rathee good at it and able to keep a very professional air about her when needed, more cold and less caring than she naturally was. An insistant and assertive, professional her, a very differnt her to say the least though in time somw parts of that mixed with her regular attitude as she matured becoming more assertive when needed and becoming more mature. 

As Zadie got older her outshining her sister only grew. At 10 years old she had surpassed her sister's achievements at that age and was betrothed to a very wealthy young boy who was 12 at the time, they would be married when Zadie was 16 and of a marrigable age. Time was frequently arranged for the pair to play together but this year, this year Tillie wouldn't mind. She was 20 years old, unmarried, not betrothed, still not a good dancer, still not as pretty as her little sister, but someone who didnt care about anything Zadie said or did would be here soon. Leo was finally coming home after four long years and he would be coming to her home in london to spend the night before continuing home. She awaitef him at the window, in her priettiest dress that was still casual and fingers constantly rubbing his ring that was on her thumb. He arrived that afternoon and she was overjoyed, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace but he was different...changed. His smile wasnt warm and beautiful anymore. It was fake. His eyes were cold and hair much different. When they spoke it was like he was a completely new person and they decided that until they re connected they would have the tokens of their friendship still close with them. But that day didnt come their next time spent together, or the next. Their attempts always failed. That school changed Leo for the worse in her eyes, and even worse Leo the year after his return was betrothed to a young noblewoman about their age. 

She attended the ceremony of course and cried of course. she knew that would never be her. His new wife so pretty at the altar, but she wasn't loveable in that way or worth that love in her eyes she would never be good enough to make a young man happy. She couldn't even reconnect with her best friend so how would she be able to connect with someone enough to be wed. A part of her resented the women in their beautiful wedding gowns that she had convinced herself she would never wear. Watching her sister become a perfect and beautiful young lady and her only becoming less of what a husbamd may want, she takes charge and is a leader. Most men wouldn't want to marry a woman like that, they want to be in charge. Her father involving her with more of the bussiness did have its effects on their relationship. They were so close and she loved him so much as a daughter should her father, but as time went on that love dwindled and lessened. He was colder and more hard on her when she didn't achieve greatness in her lessons he would alwayd say 'why can't you be like your little sister? Take her example to heart.' And she always politely agreed that she should be more like her sister as should be expected from a young lady. Standards were raised, standards she could never reach. One wrong word or wrong time to take a breath while she was talking business and Bram told her off, making her stay at the sidelines for him to 'fix' whatever she messed up which was normally really nothing whatsoever. She counted down the days till her sister was to be married, till she was away and out of the house so she could stop being compared to the child she had started to hate but of course continued to be the model big sister around keeping up the ruse of a happy relationship. Her mother didn't have much to do with her anymore, she was normally either at the restaurant or with Zadie. To make matters worse he beloved grandfather had fallen Ill and doctors were not sure if he would recover. He was moved to say at their home and havr the doctor come to them. He was forgetful and unable to move as he could when Tillie was a child, he often forgot his son's or Zadie's names but he always remembered Tillie, she made sure of it. When she wasn't busy she spent her time playing the cello for her bed-bound grandfather. It was a wonderful escape from the harsh expectations of the world, and something she could actully do right and excell in. 

Not long after her 23rd birthday he died. She had thought her pain would end in 3 years until the faithful morning she came to bring the old man breakfast and there he lay having passed on peacefully in his sleep, she was glad he at least didn't suffer but in the moment all that she could express was the heartbreak of discovering someone she had always cared so much about dead. A loud cry from the woman alerted her family who came running. She was sitting next to the old man's lifeless body looking down at him and when she looked up at her family who had just entered her distraught was clear on her face, they let her cry she needed this moment this was a terrible tragedy and it was ok to not be a strong and proper young lady when dealimg with greif like this, at least in private. A doctor was called to confirm and the funeral arranged, only a few days after his death therw was the funeral. The church full of people dressed in black and grieving. The first time in years her and Leo had a moment of really connecting was that moment. She cried on his shoulder as his hands gently ran through her hair and on her back comforting her. His wife didn't mind in the slightest having married him knowing of their relationship. She remained in greiving for far longer than the rest of her family.

A year after his death she was still wearing black and still no one would speak of him with her in earshot, but she had recovered enough to be professional and keep her work up. One day when she was tending to things after hours in the main restaurant location she happened ro notice something happening outside. Shw took a step out of the building but didn't approach. A man about 20 years old, a little scruffy and hus clothes worn was held against a wall by a pair of cops. He apparently had stolen something or things from someone and she hurriedly approached before the situation got to far, using her family's reputation and professional skills to talk the cops down and have the man turned over to her so that she could teach him to be a 'respectable gentlemen'. She was questioned by the man who she hurriedly pulled into the restaurant after he was released. She laid down her terms and of course if he didn't agree he could always be turned in. He cleaned up rather nicely and while he would always be gruff and a little rough around the edges but he was good that way once he was taught how to act in professional spaces. 

Years later, her self hating tendencys only grew, the man who had become a sort of personal assistant to her (she prefered that than servant), Aurther Cooper, he was the only one who she ever told her true feelings. He was sworn to never tell anyone the truth about how she felt. Her family was to live with her sister and her husband after they were married for the next 2 years to get the families better acquainted. Tillie wanted nothing to do with the man or her sister though after they were wed. The man, Louis Clarke, seemed friendly, a little too friendly and absolutely head over heels for her sister. 

She didn't shead a single tear at her sister's wedding, faking a smile when she had helped her get ready for the big day telling her shes proud of her. It was miserable, everyone was always proud of Zaide, a beautiful 17 year old girl, perfect in every way, far surpassing her big sister. She was blank at the wedding, letting herself be numb as she watched in a beautiful gown, but of course not as beautiful as Zadie. Never as beautiful as Zadie. She hated her little sister who loved her so much, she dispised the man she married who only days after the wedding attempted to have both of the sisters in his grasp, flirting with her, coming in her room when she was preparing for bed. Arthur took care of hin and got him to his wife before he could try forcing anything further upon Tillie. She was 26, unmarried, independent, and broken. She still wore a ring given to her by a married man, she envyed her younger sister, her father only spoke to her when he was forced to, asking where he went wrong and how she wouldn't be good enough for the business but she 'would have to do.' 

Tillie became numb and strictly professional, she didn't smile she didn't laugh, and when she did it hurt and was terribly fake only to keep up a ruse to the public and her family. Her sister still loved her and saw nothing wrong with their relationship, only her and Arthur knew her true feelings. She hadnt even touched the cello since her grandfather's death and decided dreams were silly and her future was already sealed, of course till she thought of taking other courses of action. Terrible thoughts that she very seriously thought about carrying out. No one would care if she left, her father could just give the child he was proud of rhe business, she could be with her grandfather who trully cared about her. This was one thing she didn't even consider telling Arthur about. He would try to stop her.

Once her mind was made up she in the middle of the night when everyone else had fallen asleep left the home in nothing but her blue nightgown with black lacy trim, a black shaw over her shoulders and boots with Leo's ring on and went to the forest surrounding Louis' estate. A fast rushing river flowed through it, she remembered it from a walk with Zadie once. 

She didn't come home and wasnt found for a few days until she was discovered by a search party in the forest. Dead, Arthur was the one to find her washed up on the banks of the river. He felt guilty for this happening, she told him how she felt but he never told anyone who could help and now shes dead, but at least shes free from the expectations of her father and comparisons to her younger sister hopefully she is happy wherever she is.

Dispite her manner of death she still had a beautiful funeral. She wore a pure white dress and others were drenched in black. Arthur didn't speak a word, and Zadie was too busy crying over the death of her beloved sister. Leo attended, without his wife and without real flowers, but with a blue silk flower as she always wore in her hair when they were children. He was softer, acting more like the boy she once knew than the man he had become. He intwined the flower in her hair , his fingers brushed over her cold and lifeless cheek that had been stripped of the color it had in life. A soft kiss upon her forhead before finishing his goodbyes to his friend, who would now aleayd wear the ring he gifted her so many years ago as she too her place in wherever she now was. His actions annoyed Arthur, the former theif wanted to speak out to the man about how he cant pick and choose when he cares about her but held his tounge. Tillie wasnt there to protect him anymore and she sure as hell wouldn't want him to join her in death so soon for something stupid. 

She was burried close to the church, where the music from inside could be heard so she could always listen to the songs and melodys. Zadie frequently visited her sister in the grave yard, talking to her and catching her up on happenings in london and things with the restaurants and the family, and Arthur no matter what trouble he got himself into having left the Bennett family after her death visited her daily. He saw it his fault for not speaking up about her issues that she trusted him with knowing and wouldn't leave her alone even in death now. This continued of course until Zadie had children, her husband forbiding it when she became pregnant with their first child and Arthur dissapeared, no one knew what happened to him or if he was dead or alive. Eventully Tillie's grave lay alone with only the soft melodys of the church music keeping her company, but her story is not nearly over with her life....


End file.
